


Sẹo

by hopeseki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeseki/pseuds/hopeseki
Summary: Mỗi một trận chiến đều để lại cho cô một vết sẹo, trên cơ thể, và cả trong tim.
Kudos: 5





	Sẹo

**Author's Note:**

> Một cái drabble tui viết mấy năm trước trong lúc ôn thi Sử. Nước mình đúng là đánh đấm nhiều thật

Việt Nam, theo một cách nào đó, là một đất nước của chiến tranh.

Nhìn vào lịch sử của cô, gần như những gì bạn thấy chỉ là các cuộc chiến. Từ những cuộc chiến liên miên với người Hán và người Mông vào thời kì phong kiến, khi vũ khí chỉ là giáo mác, gậy gộc; cho tới những trận chiến sử dụng súng đạn, xe tăng và máy bay với thực dân Pháp và đế quốc Mỹ vào thế kỉ XIX – XX.

Mỗi một trận chiến đều để lại cho cô một vết sẹo, trên cơ thể, và cả trong tim.

Việt Nam luôn tham gia vào các trận chiến cùng người dân của mình, và các vết thương sẽ để lại sẹo. Sẹo ngoài da thì sẽ lành nhanh thôi; đối với cô bây giờ, chúng chỉ là những dấu vết để gợi cô nhớ lại lịch sử hào hùng của mình.

Nhưng sẹo trong tim lại không lành nhanh như thế.

Khi cô thua một cuộc chiến và trở thành thuộc địa của những kẻ đi xâm lược, chứng mất ngủ sẽ đến với cô. Cô đã không thể nào ngủ được trong một nghìn năm Bắc thuộc, và điều này cũng xảy ra khi France và America lần lượt cai trị mảnh đất của cô.

Mỗi khi Việt Nam nhắm mắt lại, cô như có thể nghe thấy tiếng than khóc của những con dân đất Việt, và nhìn thấy những khuôn mặt đẫm nước mắt của họ. Và cô sẽ giật mình tỉnh giấc, từ khoé mắt cô là những giọt nước mắt của chính cô, cũng là những giọt nước mắt của những người dân Việt Nam.

Đó chính là những thứ đã gây nên vết sẹo trong tim cô, và đôi khi, trong thời bình, cô vẫn sẽ tỉnh giấc giữa đêm, khi những vết sẹo nhắc cô nhớ về khoảng thời gian Việt Nam bị nhấn chìm trong khói lửa chiến tranh, và nó cũng là động lực để cô phát triển quan hệ ngoại giao với các nước khác, bởi vì cô không muốn Việt Nam – cô, đất nước và con người Việt Nam – phải trải qua quãng thời gian ấy thêm một lần nào nữa.

Một lần là quá đủ.

Và những vết sẹo luôn nhắc cô nhớ về điều đó.


End file.
